


My Love

by Lizyoulater12



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29325438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizyoulater12/pseuds/Lizyoulater12
Summary: Today is the the day before Valentines day and Reki does his best to prep his gifts for Langa, when Valentines Day shows up and he's nervous to confess his feelings will Langa accept them?.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my 3rd fanfic for these two lovers, and since it's valentines day I decided to do a special so I hope you enjoy :D, and Happy Valentines Day! >////<.

Today was a very important prep day for Reki because it was close to a special day which was Valentines Day, yes valentines day was yesterday and he didn't have a valentine but a crush, which was his best friend Langa Hasegawa, ever since he met Langa after he came from Canada to Japan and transferred to his school, and he introduced him to the "S" and skateboarding and racing people, they've been through a lot and during those experiences he's gained feelings for him.

He wanted to confess a long time ago but he was afraid that Langa would reject him then their friendship would be awkward, he probably wouldn't be able to face Langa because he would so embarrassed, he would have to stop being friends with him and he would lose a friend that is very dear to him and he didn't want that to happen.

But he had the courage to confess to him today.

Reki was in the park with Langa watching him skateboard he wanted to show Reki a move he came up with, every time Reki watched Langa skateboard he always felt to engaged because Langa skateboarding is super cool and inspiring.

"Did you like my new trick Reki?". Langa asked while having a small smile. "Yea it was very cool something like a pro would do". Reki smiled brightly. "Thanks but am kinda tired now so let's go get so snacks and head home".

Langa says with a small blush on his face and his fist in the air. "Okay".

Langa and Reki both left the park, went to the store and bought some popsicles, they both walked home together talking the "S" and the cool types of skateboarders there, when they had to walk different ways to go to there homes Reki and Langa wished each other good bye and went their separate ways.

When Reki reached his he said hi to his mother and his siblings and went straight into the shower and put on new clothing and ate dinner, he went back and his room and decided to come up with a way to confess his feelings to Langa.

'He's probably going to get a lot of chocolates' Reki thought he ended coming with the idea of homemade chocolates and a card. "Hmmm I wonder what type of chocolate he likes". Reki muttered to himself as he tried to think of something.

"I'll just do milk chocolates".

He melted he chocolates he took from the cabinets and fridge, baked them and decorated them with sprinkles and words with icing, after he finished baking the chocolates he find a blue box and put the chocolates in and wrapped a red box around it and put it in the fridge. Now that he was done with the chocolates it was the writing part, he tried to figure out what to write without it sounding too creepy, he writes down.

"Hey Langa I've know you for a long time and I like you very much". He erases it.

"That makes it sounds like I've stalked him". Reki said to himself he tried writing another sentence.

"Hey Langa we've been friends for a long time and I love you please love me back".

"Now it just sounds like am forcing him". Reki puts his hands in his hair and leans his head back to look up at the ceiling.

"Why is this so hard, I never knew if you loved someone this much it could be hard to live up to their expectations". Reki mutters, after many tries Reki finally got done the letter without it making it sound to weird and put it in a pink envelope and wrote down who if was for and from.

Reki yawned after working so hard to make sure everything was perfect to confess to Langa tomorrow, he decided to go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to see what was going to happen next, Reki woke up from his alarm clock ringing.

"Hmmmm....shut up". he hit the alarm clock which made a stop ringing and fall on the floor, he sat up and rubbed his eyes, he went to the bathroom to freshen up, ate breakfast and took the chocolates and card he made for Langa and headed off to school.

"Today is the day". he kept muttering too himself, he approached the school gate as soon he was he about to enter he heard someone call his name it was Langa he waving hello to him, he waved back and waited for him. "Good morning Reki".

Langa smiled, Reki sweared his heart just skipped a beat.

"Hey Langa oh Happy Valentines day". Reki smiles, Langa blushed. "Oh yea well you to". Langa gave a small smile, 'Should I confess to him this afternoon or after when school is over'. Reki thought, 'Maybe after school'. Reki decided.

~~Commercial break brought to you by Shadow our gothic Softie.

"Let's go to our classes before were marked late". Langa said, they Both walked through the gates and into the school, Reki didn't know if it was just him but the day went by very slow, it was like these teachers wanted the students to stay longer just because it was Valentine's Day, Lunch finally came and Langa and Reki where on the roof, talking about skateboarding and cool moves that they could learn.

"Langa did you get any chocolates?". Reki asked curiously. "Yea lot's". Langa smiled. "Wow lot's of people like you, I mean I don't blame them you are good looking after all". Reki smiled but behind that was insecurity, 'What if he doesn't aspect my feelings but someones else's.

Reki thought he broke out of his thought when Langa started speaking. "I actually like someone so I had decline them". Langa said quiet so only Reki could hear. 'What if it's me, I doubt it though but it's still good enough to keep your hopes up". Reki thought, he took a deep breath.

"Langa can you meet in this same location after school please?". Reki asked. "Sure".

"Reki sighed of relieve he already got the first half of his plan done the second half is to just confess, which was either going to be heartbreaking or heart warming, he just hoped for the positive.

This time classes went by really fast Reki was thankful for it and was going to take advantage of it. Ad soon as his last class was over, he rushed out of his seat and went straight to the roof to see Langa already standing there.

'He was faster than me'. Reki thought, Langa turned around and spotted Reki. "Hey Reki am here, what do you need?". Reki took a deep breath he had the chocolates and card behind his back, he walked over to Langa and shoved the card and chocolates to his chest.

"Happy Valentines Day and will you be my valentines and boyfriend. 'there he said it, I wonder if he'll reject me'. he snapped out of his thoughts when he felt lips against his, Langa was kissing him he kissed back.

Langa pulled away. "Yes I will be your boyfriend and valentines". Langa smiled, Reki smiled brightly tears forming in the corner of his eyes, he hugged Langa. "Thank you, does this mean where official now?".

Reki asked silently. "Yea I guess so". Langa ruffled Reki's hair. "Let's go before were late to work". Langa says. "Ok....My Love". Langa blushed, Reki smirked while holding hands with Langa and headed to their part time job.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story >////<.


End file.
